Desert Heat
by ClassynSassy
Summary: Tony and Ziva. Alone in the desert. Heat is in more than the air, but will it tear them apart or bring them together. Please Read and Review people in fanfiction world, ignorant of reality, where you can get lost in anything.


**AN: I'm sorry I haven't written in so long. This is not a new story. I wrote it about two years ago and I'm just now publishing it. Don't be hating on my early stories.**

**Desert Heat**

Tony and Ziva were searching in a desert for a body. The chances of finding the two girls alive weren't good.

"Where the hell are we?" Ziva barked. Her patience was wearing thin.

Tony looked up from the ground, startled. "I thought you had the map."

"No you idiot." She screeched through tightly clenched teeth.

Tony stepped back as Ziva stepped forward. "Calm down Zee-vah." He put his hands up as if it would stop her from attacking.

Ziva lunged at him and he had no time to move aside before she was on top of him. Then the ground beneath them was gone, and they were falling. They clutched one another subconsciously, well, for Ziva it was subconscious. But Tony noticed. And he thought, if he were to die, it wasn't a bad way to go. He just had time to grab her ass when they hit bottom.

It hurt like hell. The wind was knocked out of him and he struggled to breath. Nothing felt broken, but he was sure to have bruises. It felt like a giant rock was on top of him. It was only Ziva, but the force of the fall was just too much.

"Get off." Tony said in a strangled voice.

"I am trying; there is rock on top of me." She said as she tried to wiggle away.

It was very distracting to Tony the way she lifted her hips, but they were forced back on top of his from the weight of the rocks. Ziva wiggled more which brought on crotch to crotch contact. He grew hard and Ziva stopped instantly. She looked at him. He looked at her. And as cliché as it was, the moment was inevitable.

Her last thought was, he smells so good. His last thought was, she feels amazing. Their lips met with shocking force and a lot of pent up desire was finally released. There was no stopping the way their bodies matched a rhythm as old as time.

Ziva woke with a start. She could feel the breath of a man against her neck and a warm body next to her. She turned around only to find Tony. She screamed inside her head. Before she could say anything a sleeping Tony grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down.

"Tony." She groaned. They had broken rule # 12. Gibbs would not be happy to say in the least. "Tony." She said louder pinching him on the arm.

"Who? What?" He said as his surroundings became clear. "Oh shit. We didn't." But at Ziva's look he knew. "We did." He said, shocked at how much he'd enjoyed himself.

They both scattered for their clothes in the tiny area, bumping into each other more than once. Ziva was scared out of her mind she was in love. Tony in a panic because last night was more than sex.

Ziva cleared her throat to break the silence. "How long do you think it'll take for Gibbs to find us?" She said as she sat back down fully clothed.

Tony sat next to her thinking for a moment. "We've been here for 9 hours; can't be long now."

Just as he said that, they both heard a whimper. It was human. It came from the wall behind them. They heard a female say help and they both jumped to their feet. They tried to scrape and kick the wall down, but it wouldn't budge.

"Ziva, remember when we fell; we broke the ground. Let's try that again."

"Yes let us."

Tony stood close to the wall as Ziva backed up. This would hurt. Then Ziva was jumping on him and he was falling backwards. They both howled in pain.

When they got up, still on their sides, they saw they made a tiny hole in the wall. It was just a little too small for either of them to fit through. Ziva was still pressed against Tony and their bodies gave away their desire.

Their lips met hungrily; just like the first time. But they were brought back by a child coughing. Ziva poked her face in the other side where she saw two stick thin girls. The one's they were looking for.

"Hello." She said startling them. "Do not be afraid, we are here to help."

The older looking one of the two said, "I'm not scared. You're good."

"Do you think you two could crawl through to this side?" Ziva asked.

They did as they were told. The two girls then told of how after Juan Joley killed their marine parents he took both girls, raped them, and left them there to die.

The older one, Lana, was crying as she said, "And he would have raped Liza too, but I wouldn't let him. I c-couldn't let him."

Tony watched admiringly as Ziva pulled both girls into a hug. His ninja princess had a soft side after all. Wait… his ninja?

"I'll get you out of here; I promise." Ziva whispered to the little girls. Lana was only 14 and Liza, 11.

"DiNozzo, David." All four heard Gibbs bark from above. "You had better have a good reason for making me waste a day to find you." But Gibbs' voice sounded more relieved than angry.

"We do boss." Tony yelled. "Two of them."

"I'm sending down a rope. Attach yourself and we'll pull you up." McGee said.

Liza went up first. Then it was Lana. As Tony and Ziva waited they whispered. "What are we going to do? Gibbs always knows everything." Ziva said.

"He won't know about this. What happens in the desert, stays in the desert." Tony told her.

"Yes, okay." Ziva agreed even though she didn't want to. In truth, Tony didn't want to either.

Ziva went up next and last was Tony. The second Ziva was up, Liza and Lana were hugging her and crying. She hugged them back, like they were her own daughters. Gibbs raised an eyebrow and Ziva gave him a pleading look.

Gibbs tactfully listened to the conversation between the girls. "Can we stay with you? We don't have anyone else. Please. Please. Please." Liza pleaded as tears ran quickly down her face.

"I wish you could, but…" Ziva started.

Gibbs cut in before she could continue, seeing easily what Ziva wanted. "I think that can be arranged."

Six days later Ziva and Tony were back at work. And they couldn't even look at each other. Gibbs noticed this. They didn't flirt or fight or anything. Something was wrong. Something had happened in that desert. When Tony left to go talk to Abby, Gibbs approached Ziva. He didn't have to say anything, he just gave Ziva look he knew she could read.

"I-I-I didn't mean for it to happen. I swear it was an accident. We-we were trapped in a cave, we couldn't do anything else. And now he won't even look at me." Ziva said through a strangled breath trying not to show any weakness.

Gibbs could easily tell she was in love. It would have been so much easier if they didn't break rule # 12. Now Gibbs has got to play Mr. Fix-it. He grabbed his coffee and headed towards the elevator.

As he walked past, he said to Ziva, "It's a good thing you're doing for those girls." And then he was in the elevator. When it reached bottom, DiNozzo was waiting.

"Get in." Gibbs ordered. As soon as the doors closed, Gibbs gave him a head slap, and then another one.

After he pressed the emergency stop, a bewildered looking Tony asked, "What was that for?"

"That was for breaking rule # 12. How many times do I have to tell you; things never work out."

"What was the second one for?" Tony asked in a defeated sounding voice.

"That was for being in love and not having the lick of sense to do something about it."

"Boss?" Tony asked as Gibbs switched the elevator back on.

"You heard me DiNozzo." Was Gibbs' reply. They walked out of the elevator only to find Ziva asleep on the floor. It had a long 18 hour day.

"David! Wake up. You two, go home." It was an order and they were both to the elevator before he could change his mind.

The elevator jolted in the midst of their awkward silence. This forced Tony to go hurtling toward Ziva; knocking them both to the floor. Upstairs Gibbs was grinning like a fool at the electrical panel.

"Tony get off of me." Ziva said, avoiding his eyes.

"No" Tony said with such authority it had Ziva looking up.

"Tony, I can't handle another heart wreck."

"Break, it' heart break." Tony said, cutting her off.

Ziva was having a hard time restraining her emotions and Tony could sense that. He got off her and brought her to his side. She leaned her head into his shoulder and let a few tears drop before restraining herself. Tony realized he was holding her heart, and she his.

The elevator started working again and they still didn't say anything. Tony walked Ziva to her car. She looked into her purse for her car keys, but she found a note instead. It was from Lana and it said:

Ziva, you've been so kind to my sister and me and you deserve to be happy. That man, Mr. DiNozzo is in love with you. I know because I could hear through the wall and there was a tiny whole. But don't worry, Liza was asleep.

Love Lana

Ziva started laughing and couldn't stop as she showed Tony the note. He looked mortified because both of them were anything but quiet or PG that night.

"Tony, would you like to come home with me?" Ziva asked fluttering her eyelashes.

Tony smiled and backed her against the car. "It's a start." He said and before she could reply he was devouring her mouth.


End file.
